To Help you forget
by Cal-Wills
Summary: They both had a crumy night, and they both lost. Randy suggests they help each other cope the only way they know how. Cena/Adam SLASH Rated M R


Title: To help you forget

Pairing: Adam Copeland/John Cena

Rating: Mature!

Warning: M/M, Lang, and Hot man sex okay? :D

Summery: It's Go Cena sexing Edge? Are you interested? :D

Disclaimer: if I owned them, I'd be way busy, kay? :D

"_Edge with yet a second spear to the undertaker!"_

"_Wait! Triangle choke locked on Edge by the dead man!"_

"_He's fighting it with every last bit of energy he has left!"_

"_. . . He tapped! Edge tapped out"_

"_Here's your winner and the new world heavy weight champion, the Undertaker!"_

"_Edge fought with everything he had and more!" couch murmured obviously as mad as most fans that taker had won, again._

All Edge remembered was rolling out of the ring and limping to the back, he'd lost. He'd lost everything that ever meant anything to him. The World Heavy Weight Championship, he bragged to everyone all week long leading up to wrestle mania.

Only to lose. Once in the back Edge quickly showered, gathered his belongings and turned to leave when Vickie, Zack and Curt blocking the way.

"I'm so sorry baby" Vickie said trying to kiss Edge but he brushed her off, pushing passed the Edge heads and stomping out the door, leaving the citric dome.

Once he'd dropped his stuff off at his room he decided to head down to the hotel bar wanting to get trashed and forever forget about this night. To wallow in his grief and misery, a dull throbbing pain beginning in his neck traveling lower. He ordered his first beer, nearly grumbling as Randy Orton dropped down next to him.

"How you holding up?" He asked genuinely concerned, he himself knowing from experience what a loss to the undertaker would do to you emotionally, physically, and career wise. Edge glared at the slightly younger man.

"Just fine!" He muttered dangerously gritting it out through clinched teeth. Randy sighed. "You shouldn't sit here and drink yourself to oblivion" He murmured quietly as Edge shot him a dangerous glared out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah what'd you do when you lost to the undertaker?" Edge asked as he downed half of his beer. Randy winched before forcing a smile for Edge's well being.

"Well I had a few beers grabbed the sexiest thing in the bar, took them to my hotel room and fucked them into the night" Randy replied as Edge raised an eye in question.

"Try it, might help" Randy murmured standing, dropping a tip before going to hang with the rest of the superstars that where in the bar. Edge thought about before finishing his beer and curiously looking around the bar for anything remotely attractive.

His forest green eyes landing on a certain muscular brunet in the back of the bar. Getting his wits, he dropped a few bills; before going to the back of the room to stand beside him.

"Hey John" He murmured trying his best to relax into his Canadian accent, and soft luring voice. 'He's Hot' Edge thought as his mouth went dry as he turned to face him. "Hey Edge" he murmured back. Edge swallowed nervously.

"Umm can I buy you a drink, or do you want to dance or something?" Edge murmured not knowing else to say. John smiled at Edge. "You must be desperate huh? Come on, I'll make you forget the Undertaker" John murmured grabbing Edge's hand and dragging him to the elevator.

Edge confused, followed him into it as he pushed for his floor. "You look stressed" he murmured as Edge nodded. "I am, just going through a lot of shit right now" He murmured before the door slid open with a loud 'ding'!

"Come on" he muttered pulling him to the door, after unlocking it; he grabbed Edge's hand leading him inside and closing the door behind them.

He let go of his hand and left him alone in the dark. Edge groaned as he felt John's hands pulling him into a chair and messaging his sore neck and shoulders gently. Edge groaned in pleasure as the sharp throbbing faded away as John's hands worked the knots out of his neck and shoulders.

Edge stood after the hands left him, before once more being placed on his body, undoing his shirt. Edge assisted in tossing it over his head and kicking his shoes off eagerly. He moaned he felt hands undoing his belt, then popping the button open and sliding the zipper down.

Edge gasped in shock as warm lips engulfed his cock, deep throating him. He moaned as John continued deep throating him like there was no tomorrow, but just as sudden as it started it stopped.

"No baby don't stop, p-p-plea-se please" Edge in shock found himself begging for more. He felt a body slid against his. Eager to feel John inside of him he reached over to assist John in removing his shirt only to collide with a nude firm muscled chest instead. Realizing John was one step ahead of him, Edge moaned as John pushed him on the bed; turning on the lights before resuming what he was previously doing. Edge's head dropped back in pleasure as John continued on.

John pulled his mouth off Edge's cock and looked up at him. "Look at you, moaning and groaning like a wanton whore." John murmured as he licked the head of Edge's cock. "You may be the Rated R Superstar, but for now, forget Rated R and I'll show you rated X. That way we BOTH could forget our Wrestle Mania Problems!" John growled as Edge agreed.

~Finished


End file.
